


astra inclinant

by gracecastellan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Season six speculation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecastellan/pseuds/gracecastellan
Summary: The inevitability of Clarke and Bellamy is obvious to everyone except themselves.Or, the story of how it took 130 years and two planets for Clarke and Bellamy to realize what everyone else already knew.





	astra inclinant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a whirlwind while recovering from surgery I honestly don't even really know what it is. Enjoy!

_And I’ll take care of you_

_Along the way_

_My love one day at a time_

_We’ll leave our troubles behind_

 

-The Hunts, _Along the Way_  


~~~

 

In hindsight, there were dozens of times that she should have seen that it was over. 

On the ring, he called out Clarke’s name in his sleep sometimes, occasionally muttering something about leaving her behind afterward. It was the times when he didn’t cry, when he smiled as if the dream involving his best friend was pleasant instead of the nightmare of leaving her behind, that left her with a sick feeling she tried to ignore. 

Echo never mentioned it in the morning. Clarke was gone, and no amount of talking about it was going to bring her back. 

(She tried not to let it hurt when he woke up and a flash of disappointment came over his face, as if he’d been expecting blonde hair next to him instead of brown).

Echo should have known--and perhaps did, but refused to accept--that it was over when the nightblood child said his name. 

(In six years, seven months, and some odd days, she had never heard Bellamy’s voice as full of hope as when he said “ _Clarke’s alive_?”) 

The moment finally comes some 130-odd years later on a planet endlessly far from Earth. 

She’s in a meeting with Abby, Kane, and Indra on the bridge of the ship when Emori bursts through the door.

“Abby, it’s Clarke,” she says.

Echo follows the rest to the hospital wing, unsure of what to do, and her heart breaks for both Bellamy and herself at the scene. 

Clarke is laid out on the table, blood gushing from her side as Jackson works furiously over her. Bellamy stands off to the side, soaked in blood that that is not his own. He leans into Murphy, who appears to be half holding him back, half supporting him.

“Let them work,” she hears Murphy say to him. “She’s lived through worse, a little stab wound isn’t enough to take out the great Wanheda. Our princess is tougher than that.”

Suddenly, Echo knows she doesn’t belong in this moment, and with one last fleeting look at Bellamy, takes her exit.

~

Bellamy doesn’t return to their cabin that night, and in the morning Echo goes to check on him. Murphy is standing in the doorway, and updates her quietly on Clarke’s condition.

Clarke’s asleep on the bed, her heart monitor beeping gently. Her prognosis is good, Abby had said, the antibiotics should take care of potential infection and the wound would heal. And still, Bellamy had refused to leave her bedside. He sits in a stool, slumped over with his head pillowed on his arms that rest on the edge of her bed.

Murphy gives Echo a look full of pity, and as she follows him out of the room, she wonders for how long he’s known it was over for her.

~ 

Bellamy doesn’t take a break until Clarke opens her eyes, and even then it’s just to go get her some food. Echo stops him in the hall. She knows what he’s going to say before he says it, so she speaks first. At least she can do this on her terms.

“You’ll never care for me like you care for her,” she says. Her tone is without malice.

“Echo, I...” Her heart flutters for a moment, a brief hope that he’ll say she’s wrong.

“I’m sorry,” is what he says instead.

“It’s okay, Bellamy,” she says, and then: “Go. Be with her.”

~~

Jackson passes Echo and Murphy in the hall on his way to check Clarke’s vitals. He smiles gently at Bellamy’s sleeping form next to her. Nate had been right about these two.

“Bellamy?” Clarke says upon waking before her eyes even open. He’s there, holding her hand. Her eyes flutter as he sits up. “You shaved,” she says, bringing a hand to his cheek. “You look like my Bellamy.” He smiles as a tear rolls down his face, and says in a voice so low Jackson isn’t sure if Clarke even hears him: “I’m always yours.”

~~

John Murphy was a witness to the very first Clarke and Bellamy interaction (and many since), but this was by far the most ridiculous. The surgery to repair Clarke’s injuries had been fairly substantial, apparently making it difficult for her to sleep. Madi, ever the meddler, had casually let this slip while eating breakfast with Bellamy, who had immediately gotten up to have a word with Clarke about this. The solution to this was of course to have Bellamy stay with Clarke in her cabin.   _Platonically_ . Madi bounced from room to room saying it was “so Clarke could sleep better”-Lindsay Lohan had nothing on this girl. On the fourth night of Bellamy _platonically_ staying with Clarke, it was Murphy and Emori’s turn to take Madi. He was hesitant at first-he and Emori had been making up for lost time since they reconciled, but Madi’s doe eyes and the way she said “please Uncle John” were more convincing than if she’d pulled the commander card.

But of course, Madi forgets her sleeping clothes in Clarke’s room so of course Murphy has to get them because Madi and Emori are “girl bonding” or whatever.

Which is how he sees the most Ridiculous Clarke and Bellamy Moment of All Time.

Bellamy is asleep on his back, with Clarke tucked into his side. His arm is wrapped around her, his hand resting just below the area where she’d been injured. Her free hand was splayed across his chest, and Murphy could not believe that Bellamy, who was finally single and more muscle-y than ever after six years in space with nothing to do but exercise, was wearing a shirt while in bed with the woman he’d been in love with for literally over a hundred years.

Murphy laughs and grabs Madi’s pajamas, wondering if it would take the two leaders another hundred years to figure out what everyone else already knew about them.

~~

After negotiations with the Eligius Three decedents begins, Kane understands immediately why Harper and Monty had Jordan wake up Clarke and Bellamy first. They are natural partners, knowing what the other is thinking without words allow them to work seamlessly together in order to secure a future for their people.

It was impressive, how in sync they were, and for once, there were nearly no hiccups in planning peace, until of course, the issue of Madi comes up.

The leader-Artemis, her name is-of the Eligius Three people had listened to the story patiently, staying in surprising silence as Bellamy explains the history of the commanders and Madi’s role in it.

“So your child, she is the leader of your people?” 

“She is an important figure to our people, yes. But she is a child. And we intend to let her grow up without the responsibility of leading her people.”

Kane does not miss the way Bellamy doesn’t correct Artemis when she indicates toward both Clarke and Bellamy when she refers to Madi as “your child.” 

“Alright, Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People, you have yourself a deal. You may establish a settlement here, on our land. In exchange, your doctors will train our healers, and we’ll work together to build a hospital.” 

There was of course, more to this deal, but this was the gist of it.

Seemingly forgetting their status as esteemed leaders for a moment, Clarke turns and throws her arms around Bellamy. He lifts her up in celebration, spinning her around.

_Peace,_ Kane thinks, _this is what peace looks like._

~~~

There’s not too much to do aboard a spaceship full of hundreds of sleeping people.

Monty had built a still, but thanks to his status as a new dad, he and Harper hadn’t had much of a chance to use it. But a few months in, Jordan was finally sleeping through the night, and Harper and Monty have the night to themselves. Monty would have never guessed he’d one day use his engineering skills to build a breast pump, of all things, but he had, and Harper was finally able to enjoy the moonshine Monty had made a year before.

All of the time without alcohol has killed their tolerance, and the young parents find themselves horrendously giggly after just one drink.

“Do you think Clarke and Bellamy will ever get their shit together?” Monty asks. Harper laughs into her pillow.

“The world was literally ending and they didn’t hook up. Besides, he’s with Echo,” Harper responds.

“Oh because that’ll definitely last with Clarke around.”

They both broke out into giggles again.

“That’ll be our project, when we get back to the ground,” Harper says. “Remember that movie Murphy kept watching on the ring? We’ll do that to them.” 

“ _Parent Trap_? That’s perfect--remember how Jasper used to call them Mom and Dad?”

For once, the mention of Jasper makes Monty smile.

“Sounds like a plan,” he says. “We’ll get Bellamy to cut his hair and then we’ll _Parent Trap_ them.”

Harper rests her head against his shoulder. “Then maybe their lives will be as happy as ours.”

~~~

 They name the town--upon Bellamy’s suggestion--after someone whom without they would have never survived long enough to find their peace, and the sign above the gate reads “Lincoln Village.”

Primary construction had finished, and with the help of the locals, the survivors from Earth finally had their settlement.

Not that they needed an extra reason to celebrate, but Murphy and Emori had selected they day that the last house was finished for their wedding, and the whole encampment came together to throw the biggest damn party any of them had ever seen. It didn’t start to wind down until well after dark, when Murphy carries his bride across the threshold of their newly finished home.

Still, some of the Earth survivors--who Octavia jokingly refers to as Earthkru--remain by the fire, roasting treats and trading stories. 

Clarke leans against Bellamy, his arm wrapped around her as her head rests against his shoulder. Madi’s laying down with her head in her mother’s lap, her face one of intrigue as she listens to Bellamy’s story.

He can’t remember a time in his life where he felt so at peace, and for this moment, all of the hardship and struggle he’s faced is more than worth it. 

Madi gasps--interrupting the story by pointing towards the sky. “Look! Shooting stars!”

She jumps up excitedly, and runs to find a better view with Octavia in tow.

“Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?” Clarke asks Bellamy.

He looks at the girl in his arms, and then at Madi and his sister, laughing at looking up at the sky through the trees.

“I wouldn’t even know what else I could possibly wish for.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on Tumblr at hermesmultivitamins! thanks for reading!


End file.
